


Everything is fine.

by LostOneHero



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: first time posting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOneHero/pseuds/LostOneHero
Summary: Shneep checks up on Anti.





	1. Everything is ok.

It took nine damned months to finally trap that damned glitch. Shneep and Jackie were working day and night, Marvin was doing his best to take care of Jack with Chase.

Shneep just took a glance back at the container shaking his head. He was heading back to Jack’s room. He really hoped his condition improved, but he wasn’t hopeful.

“Oh Marvin thank you for the tea, and thank you for helping me through this.” A voice Shneep never thought he would hear again rang through his ears.

“Doc Jack’s awake Marvin found him awake.” Chase was speaking was too fast.

“Jack, how do you feel? I swear if that damn glitch did anything.” Shneep tried to look upset but was so happy to see his friend awake and healthy.

Jack pauses seemingly in thought Shneep noted. “Oh yeah I feel great. Marvin told me that you guys took care of that glitch. Thank you.”

Shneep nods at the response quickly turning back to the containment cell where Anti is being held.

“Anti what did you do? Jack never calls you a glitch.” Shneep’s nerves were growing cold.

A quiet glitched voice spoke through voice filled with child like curiosity as the man in the cell matched the voice. “?Od I did tahW”

Shneep growled turning on the translator for the glitches backward speech. “Jack calls you a glitch. What did you do?”

“What did I do? Who is Jack? Oh are you German?” Anti sounded like a child asking all these questions.

“Yes I am German Anti. What happened to Jack?” Shneep was growing more frustrated.

“Is Anti my name? I like it. Oh oh is this Jack Sean? Oh I want to see him. He always giggles when I say hi in the mirror. Can i come out and play? Oh I really want to see my best friend again. Hey hey doctor since I’m out can I go play?” Anti sounded like a child.

“Anti, Sean isn’t well that is your fault. What did you do?.” Shneep’s frustration was falling away to a icy fear.

The glitch in the cell presses his face to the glass looking at Shneep looking like he’s gonna cry. “Oh no Sean is sick. Why am I not sick? Oh no did I get him in trouble again? I’m sorry I just really like playing with him, I didn’t mean to break the mirror. Oh his mom is going to be mad at him. ”

With that all of Shneeps fears come crashing in. “Anti, could you answer this question? What do you mean by why are you not sick? Are you connected to Sean.” He kept a steady voice even though he felt like screaming.

The glitch runs the inky black tears from his eyes, and nods. “I’m Sean’s reflection, or uh shadow. I don’t really know much, but but I do know that Sean and I were born at the same time, and we like to play together. Oh oh and that Sean likes the color green, and he has got brothers and sisters.” The childish glitch gets distracted as he lists off more things. He became more interested in the room like a curious child.

Reflection, the word stopped Shneep in his tracks. “It was all a act. You could never hurt him. You would only hurt yourself. Did you plan… did Jack tell you…. but but….” Shneep looked back at Anti who wasn’t paying attention. “ Hey Anti do you want to meet a superhero?”

The glitch ran back to the glass facing Shneep pressing his face into the glass. “A real superhero? Really? Yeah oh my God Sean is going to be so jealous.” He broke out in childish giggles and moved to sit cross legged.

Shneep noted that Anti is reacting and acting like a child in every sense. He didn’t know if this was some elaborate act, or if Anti was really a child. Well in mindset at least. “Ok Anti I’ll text him right now.”

Anti scootched closer to the edge of the glass looking at the phone Shneep was using with intense curiosity. “What’s that? Mr doctor man is that a superhero communicator? It’s so cool.”

Shneep decided this wasn’t a act in the slightest. “Uh yes it is. Jackie boy man will be here soon.”

Anti just nodded like a eager child. “Sean is going to be so jealous.” He didn’t even giggle.


	2. Things are great

“Ok dude seriously, and I apologize. What the fuck did you do?” The masked superhero asked Shneep after spending an hour entertaining Anti. “How did you turn him into a child well mindset wise, and why does he keep saying he’s a reflection?”

“Jackie… I don’t know. Anti keeps thinking Jack’s sick. He also doesn’t understand why he’s big. I can’t make heads or tails of this. I even checked up on Jack while you were watching Anti, and well I can’t see anything physically wrong with Jack.” Shneep answered with a sigh. “Anti stop touching your neck.”

A soft whine comes from the other room. “But it keeps leaking.” Then a soft tap on glass is heard. “If I stop touching my neck can I see the superhero man again he’s nice.”

“Yes Anti just behave.” Shneep sighs looking at a concerned Jackie

“Ok mister doctor.” A child like response emits from Anti.

“Ok I believe you. Now I feel really bad. I kept referring to Anti as a bad guy, and he just kept excitingly telling me he has a name and Sean is going to be so jealous.” The superhero is pulling at his sleeve. “I guess it was odd that Jack was referring to Anti as a glitch when he woke up. Maybe something happened to Jack’s mind and Anti is reflecting that.”

“You might be on to something Jackie. Yes that could be it, but uh just to be safe keep a close eye on Jack. I’ll watch Anti.” The good doctor pulls out a notepad and begins to write.

Jackie nods heading off to find Jack. Shneep returns to the room.

“Anti I told you no touching.” Shneep chastises Anti again.

“Sorry. Its bugging me. I don’t like how wet it is.” His face is in a childish pout.

Shneep gets his teeth and with a shaking hand opens the cage gauze in hand. “Let me cover it for you. I am a doctor after all.” With a sight hope Anti lashes out and runs acting normal again he enters the cage.

Anti sits down crossed legged looking up at Shneep.“ Thank you mister doctor.” He smiles at Shneep. “It won’t hurt right.”

Shneep begins to clean Anti’s neck the best he can as it still bleeds. “No it won’t hurt at all. It’s like a big bandaid.” Shneep reassures the glitch as he wraps his neck. “See all done. Oh and because you were a good boy you can have a lollipop.” He says pulling out a small lolly out of his pocket.

Anti grabs the candy slowly. “Thank you doctor. You’re the best doctor ever.” He quickly unwraps it and begins to suck on it.

Shneep nods getting out of the cage and resealing it with no issue. If Anti was playing a long con he was a damn good actor, but at this point that theory looked impossible. He had an opportunity to escape to hurt him, and all he did was thank him and took the lollipop.

A frighten shriek pulled Shneep from his thoughts. “You’re a zombie. Please don’t hurt me.” The glitch let out a quiet plea huddling in the corner of his glass prison.

“Robbie……good…..” the zombie spoke sluggishly pressing his face to the glass. “Say…..hi…”

Ok final straw. Anti is scared of Robbie. That’s it that’s all he needs. “Robbie Anti isn’t feeling well. I got some new coloring books for you.”

“Color…..ok” Robbie shuffles towards Shneep and follows him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr at lostonehero  
> i post there first


	3. Even better

Anti hasn’t changed, he is still like a child. Even with the glass cage open he always returns even Jackie suggested to get rid of the cage. Shneep was at a loss on what to do. Jack was fine, Anti is the broken one here. But he does have to admit it is pretty funny watching Anti run away from Robbie.

J.J was currently on Anti duty. Which usually consisted of coloring, and listening to Anti ramble about childish things. Also stopping him from messing with his neck. Right now Anti was entranced watching J.J signing.

J.J knew Anti didn’t know sign language anymore, but he just couldn’t help himself. Anti looked like a child in complete awe when he signed. He was writing out what the signs meant which only excited Anti even more.

“J.J I think that’s enough, Anti here needs to have his bandages changed.” Shneep interrupted J.J’s signing lesson.

“Alright Shneep.” J.J signed pointing Anti in the direction of the doctor.

“Oh hello mister doctor Shneep. J.J was showing me how to sign again, oh can I show you please?” Anti gets up quickly running over to Shneep.

“Alright Anti after I change those bandages. Go wait in your room ok.” Shneep smiled under his mask as Anti ran off. He turned back to J.J. “is there any change? Has Anti gone back to normal yet, its been nearly a month.”

J.J shakes his head. “No change, but Anti did draw me a new picture today. ” he signs them holds up the childish drawing of himself.

“Oh. Thank you again for watching him. He wasn’t playing with his neck right.” Shneep quickly sputtered out.

J.J gives a mute laugh. “You’re more of a dad then Chase is Shneep. He did a few times, but I stopped him. He looked really upset and apologized for being bad.” J.J signs with a frown. “He seems afraid that someone is going to hurt him.”

Shneep nods writing that down. “I am not acting like a father J.J. I’m just concerned that Anti might hurt himself before he becomes of sound mind.” Before he can watch J.J’s response he turns and walks away to tend to Anti.

Ok maybe he was growing protective over Anti. It wasn’t his fault that Anti kept acting like a child, and is becoming shy and skittish. Anti just has become more approachable that’s it. He just needed to be a good doctor, and cure Anti. That’s if he could find what is actually ailing him.

Throwing out the dirty bandages Shneep turned back to Anti who looked like he was going to cry. “Anti what’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

Anti shakes his head. “Jackie called me a bad guy. He’s a superhero so it must be true. I’m a bad guy.” He was now crying.“ I’m sorry mister doctor, I’ve been bad.”

Ok this is bad, very bad. Jackie must of snapped wanting Anti to stop this charade, and called Anti a villain. Now Anti was crying, and Shneep didn’t know what to do. “Anti come on calm down. Jackie didn’t mean it.”

That was obviously the wrong thing to say because Anti just shook his head, and curled up into the corner of the glass prison.

Shneep was not good at emotional comfort especially for a child mindset. So he did the next best thing, and got Chase.

“Dude, I know Anti is acting like a child, but is he really crying over being called a villain? Wait you said Jackie called him a villain and that is what set him off. Ok ok I’m on your side now.” Chase sighed stepping into the glass prison putting his hat on the crying Anti.

Shneep watched the scene unfold. Anti was now sitting up but refused to look at Chase in fear. Chase was extremely patient with him. He was a good dad. Anti ended up hugging Chase who only laughed and took back his hat. Anti began to apologize again, but Chase changed the subject to his drawings. This made Anti smile shyly and talk a bit about it.

This went on for an hour then Anti passed out. Chase left quietly sighing. “Ok for one Anti is acting like a child who is terrified that he’s going to get hurt, and two are you sure that nothing is wrong? I mean seriously Anti acts like he will get hurt if he does something bad.”

“Chase I don’t know. I keep trying to make him comfortable. I even gave him some toys, and blankets, and pillows. He doesn’t even touch them.” Shneep sighs sitting down on a chair defeated. “I just feel awful.”

“Dude no it’s ok. You’re doing your best. I’ll watch Anti tonight go get some rest. Besides Anti reminds me of my kids right now.” Chase smiles pushing Shneep outside the room. “Goodnight doctor. ”

Shneep sighs knowing that protesting won’t work. “Goodnight Chase.”


	4. Today is super

Shneep has noted that Anti began to sleep more often. Well the glitch didn’t sleep before this, but even so he was falling asleep standing up. Shneep couldn’t even find anything wrong with Anti besides the fact he has a mindset of a child. It’s gotten to the point where even Jack spends time with Anti.

At least some good things have come of this, Chase has been drinking less, Jackie stopped working himself to the bone with crime fighting, Jack actually goes to bed at a normal time because Anti falls asleep on him, J.J has become a great teacher, and Marvin’s general mood has been lifted. Well for Shneep himself he guessed he was getting better at observation, and wrapping Anti’s neck.

Right now Chase was trying to get Anti to look at a mirror, he had long given up on getting Anti to stop fearing Robbie. Shneep had to admit it was cute watching Chase look after Anti.

“Anti the mirror isn’t going to bite. Come on you can touch it.” Chase smiled at Anti who looked like a kitten who is trying to intimidate their own reflection.

“No. The other side is bad. It scares me mister Chase.” Anti was purposely looking away from the mirror. “I saw it when I went inside. It got all bad.”

“Oh Anti.” Chase ruffles the glitches hair. “I’m right here. Good old Chase Brody can protect you from whatever bad things you see.”

This made Anti upset. “You can’t go to the bad place. No. I won’t let you get hurt.” He moved back quickly as Chase moved the mirror closer before he placed it down.

“Oh Anti come here.” Chase pulls Anti into a tight hug. “Come on, let’s conquer this together.” He places his hat on Anti who looks down at the mirror.

“Ok mister Chase.” Anti moves slowly next to the mirror looking at it intensely. He spots something chase can’t see. “The bad place is still here. It’s scary.” He quickly moved behind Chase.

Chase sighs. “Alright buddy that’s enough for today. I’m sorry the bad place is still there.” Chase is playing along to comfort Anti.

Anti looks scared. “The bad place is still there. The bad place took my home. A bad….. bad…. ” he was crying now.

Chase hushed Anti rubbing his back. “Come little one let’s go see the doctor.” He picks up the small mirror then leads Anti to Shneep’s office.

“Hey doc your favorite patient is here.” Chase hums wiping off the ashy tears from Anti’s face.

“Oh hello Anti do you want to sit in my office while I work today.” Sheep smiles watching Anti nod quietly sitting down.

Chase waves goodbye, and heads outside the room looking at the mirror. He only sees his reflection. Just what did Anti see, what is the bad place, and why does he say it took home? God he needed a drink, but no not now he needed to help Anti out. Maybe he could ask Jack for advice, or wait Marvin is a better choice because magic.

He’ll wait till tomorrow to ask. He needs to find a way to make these mirrors less scary for Anti. Chase couldn’t stand watching him cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that plot  
> maybe


	5. There are no such thing as Bad Days.

Chase didn’t want to try anything today, Anti would just get upset, and cry. Chase didn’t want that. Anti was good, and didn’t deserve to be scared. His hat covered his face. He should really get up, he asked Marvin to come over so they could talk, but he really didn’t want to do anything.

Marvin quietly entered Chase’s room. He knew Chase wasn’t asleep. “Uh hey Chase you doing alright? I came over like you asked.” Marvin spoke quietly fixing his mask.

Chase sat up slowly putting his hat on his head. “Yeah I was going to ask if you knew anything about mirrors because Anti keeps jumping and crying in fear when he sees them. You’re a magic guy bro.” Chase forces a smile looking at Marvin.

Marvin paused his lips form a tight line. “That is odd, I mean Anti is a ego so why would he be scared of a mirror?”

Chase seems to mull over this. “I know this sounds stupid, but like what if Anti wasn’t. I mean he keeps saying there’s something bad in the mirror, and then he adds that the bad thing took his home. Whenever I ask him what home is he always says the mirror.” He doesn’t even look at Marvin instead his own hands. “Like I said it’s stupid.”

“Chase no. It would actually make sense, well I mean in general. I need to go check up on something sorry to cut this short.” Marvin says a bit too quickly rushing out of the room with panic Chase can see in his eyes.

Something seemed to click in Chase’s mind. Why would Marvin panic when he suggested Anti wasn’t a ego?…. wait did Marvin do something? Is that why Jack now calls Anti a glitch instead of a Shadow? Come to think of it why did Jack call Anti a shadow, and that was years ago well not years more like two almost three years. Chase’s thoughts raced as he got out of bed to pace around.

Chase was distracted and didn’t notice Anti enter his room until he spoke quietly. “Mister Chase can I stay in here today?” He looks lost, and upset. “I’m scared, and you are strong.”

Chase looks up and immediately puts Anti on his bed wrapping him in blankets. Watching Anti’s face slowly turn to a happy one made his heart swell. “You are always welcome here little buddy. Say Anti can I ask you something?” Chase asks sitting next to Anti.

Anti nods laying over Chase’s lap. “Go ahead mister Chase. I don’t know much, but the doctor is teaching me things.”

Chase takes a deep breath. “Anti are you a ego?” Chase asks looking down at Anti who has a confused expression.

“Mister Chase what’s a ego?” Anti looks up at Chase with innocence in his eyes.

Chase’s thoughts derail, and crash. “Uh well I’m not entirely sure myself, but I am one.”

“Oh if you’re one, can I be one as well? Does that mean I don’t have to go back in the mirror?” Anti smiles up at Chase curling up in his lap.

Chase had no idea how to respond to that, and just nodded at the man with the child mind, but as he looked closer at Anti who is now going in and out of sleep. He looks younger… his clothes were a bit looser as well. With a stretch as not to bother the boy in his lap he grabbed his phone, and texted Shneep.

Depressive haze or not Chase is concerned. Anti needs him to stay focused so he will. He was honestly growing scared for the glitch if he even was a glitch.

Chase didn’t even want a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say more fluff I ment plot


	6. Only sunny days.

Chase was somewhat panicked, Anti was now matching his mindset with body. What made him more panicked was the fact that Jack was forgetting more things. Like basic things like to wear clothes, or to record videos. He was actually starting to act like a child, like how Anti was.

Shneep was at a loss on to what to do. Of course Anti was cute as all hell, but he wasn’t acting normal well like the normal child Anti. All he kept doing was staring at the mirror covering it up would never work somehow it would end up destroyed. He just kept staring not even robbie who scares him snaps Anti out of it.

What Shneep didn’t noticed was Marvin who was frantic looking through his books of magic. Shneep only noticed when a whisp of something green pulse into Jack’s head causing him to pass out.

“Marvin what did you do? ” the good doctor was pulling at his hair.

“I reversed what I did. I did something bad Shneep.” Marvin takes off his mask putting it next to the passed out Jack.

“Marvin what are you talking about?” Shneep stepped back from the magician.

“I-i made Anti do those things, I made Jack forget about Anti. I turned Anti into a monster.” Marvin was beginning to cry.

“Marvin Anti is an ego, nothing you did could of effected Jack.” Shneep sighs rubbing his face.

“But Shneep I..” Shneep stops Marvin.

“Listen I don’t want to hear it go check up on Anti.” He waves off the magician.

Marvin frowns leaving the room spotting Anti who’s eyes have gone completely black turns to face him.

“You took too long magic man.” The child Anti tilts his head smiling showing off sharp teeth. “Now I have to fix what you broke.” He sighs and to Marvin’s shock Anti crawls into the mirror.

Chase also saw what happened and ran straight to the mirror, but he only sees his reflection staring back at him. “Marvin what happened?”

“Anti figures out what I did. He went to fix it.” Marvin goes to his knees looking at the mirror. “This was all my fault.”

Chase was trying hard not to cry, but he broke slamming his hands against the mirror. “Anti come on please I’m sorry. Please come out.”

A note pops out of the mirror with the translator. The note reads “I’m fine don’t get your panties in a twist. I’m fixing things, so I cant leave for awhile just look after Sean. Love Anti. Ps. Chase don’t touch alcohol I am watching you, also Jack will explain everything when he wakes up.”

Chase looked at the note then he saw a flash of Anti in the mirror who gave him a thumbs up then vanishes. Chase was at a loss, but he wasn’t upset anymore. He wiped his tears and picks up Marvin. “You got to explain everything to me magic man.”

Marvin only nods letting Chase guide him somewhere private.


	7. Glory days today.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can you tell i am all for these guilty pleasures

Well Chase wasn’t exactly as intimidating as he would like to think, so talking to Marvin got him half truths and nothing else. It’s been a few weeks now since Anti went into the mirror, Chase had only gotten around to now cleaning up the childish drawings Anti made. They hung up on the wall in his room.

He just needed a drink, and maybe a long nap. Sure Jack was actually getting better, he actually looked way better like back before Anti was glitching around. He was chewing on one of the tea bags he had stached in his room. Jack was doing better, why wasn’t he feeling better? He was just broken.

Chase tried to continue with his self destructive train of thoughts, but a plush doll hits him in the head softly. It was a little him, but everything was placed backwards. It was pretty cute, but he had no idea where the fuck this came from. He got up checked his door, his closet even under his bed, and nothing. Another doll hit him, it was a Robbie one. Chase looked around again seeing nothing.

Until he turned to face the mirror when a third doll hit his face, it was a little Shneep with a note. “I’m running out of yarn from my stash, could you get me some more I’m bored.” Love Anti. Chase deciphered the backward message and stared at the mirror. He could of swore he saw his reflection wink at him.

Chase decided to go out and buy a massive amount of yarn with his drinking money…. he really had a problem didn’t he. Sighing he placed all of the yarn on top of the large mirror in the house he moved to the floor. Jackie and Shneep were looking at Chase as if he finally snapped.

“Chase how many times di we have to go over this, it’s impossible for Anti to go in the mirror. The dolls dont mean anything. Chase you need to sleep please.” The good doctor pleaded.

“Please man this is crazy how did you even afford that much…..yarn…wait where did it go?” Jackie looks back at the mirror where the pile of yarn has been replaced with a note. “Uh I’m not going crazy Hendrix.

"Nein. Mein Gott…. you were lying Chase, that’s Anti’s handwriting…” Shneep says as another note appears, reading no shit.

“See I told you. I just don’t know why he hasn’t come out yet..” Chase sighs with a look of defeat on his face.

“How did we not know Anti could do this, he only can mess with technology last I checked.” Jackie frowns poking the mirror.

“More test need to be done.” Shneep says taking the mirror to his lab.

Chase just goes back to his room holding onto the doll Anti made for him.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I normally post on tumblr under the same name
> 
> hope you enjoy this


End file.
